Heartbreak and Hating
by XoLoVe12
Summary: Our lovely cliques, against each other. Surprise twists and turns. Yes, I'm horrible at summaries, but the story's much more interesting :


**Note from the author, the fabulous meee! :**

**These are not my character, I don't nawt own them, you can talk to Lisi Harrington about that. This story idea is mine, though.**

**Anywhoo, be sure to read n review. It would make me happyyy… ;)**

* * *

Massie Block sat cross-legged on her purple silk comforter, which was perfect and wrinkle-free on her king-sized bed. Lilac-scented notebook paper and a fuzzy black pen were in her hand. She inspected the page, which was covered in her tidy handwriting.

Things to do at tonight's sleepover:

_-Exfoliation treatments: Honey and Jasmine for me, Seaweed and Mandarin for Dyl, Honey and Ginger for Kuh-Laire, Wildberry and Spice for Alicia, and Pomegranate and Vanilla for Kristen._

_-Try on the shipment of Dior clothes that I got yesterday, along with their new collection of perfumes._

_-Do our makeup with the box of Sephora favors, courtesy of my Visa._

_-Remember to have Inez send up a round of those new health kick smoothies that were on Oprah the other day, along with protein bars, candy (Kuh-Laire), and whatever Spanish desert Alicia was raving on about the other day._

_-Chillax out in the Jacuzzi, and duh, gossip. America's fave pastime! Or at least, mine._

_-Then whatevs we feel like doing._

She glanced over at the clock. Ehmagawd. It was almost seven! She had to get ready. She slipped on her Miu Miu flip-flops, and dashed out to the barn-turned-spa. But it turned out that Inez had already been in. There were aromatic candles, four silver sleeping bags, and one gold one, and all of the stuff necessary for an ah-mazing night. She exhaled. Gawd forbid she had to set up _herself! _She heard the door creak open, and Alicia popped in.

"Heyy, Mass. Ehmagawd. This looks ah-mazing!" she trilled. Massie held back a smirk. Of course it did. It was a Friday night sleepover, was it not?

"Uhuh," she replied, making her way over to her iPod Touch, in its rhinestoned purple case. She touched the screen a few times, until Rihanna's Disturbia came blasting out.

At least a minute of dancing (Alicia), and looking cool (Massie), Dylan and Kristen burst in in unison. Kristen's face was flushed, probably from riding her bike over, since her mom didn't want to waste gas.

"Heyyouguyssorryimlate." Kristen said in one breath. She was still breathing heavily. Who could blame her? It was a mile bike ride to Massies' house from Kristen's. What kind of a mother did that to her child? _A cheap one,_ Massie thought with a snigger.

"Anywho," she said. "Claire's got some sort of family 'movie Friday' thing that the Lyonses do the last Friday in June, after Judi's birthday." It felt kind of awkward calling Claire's mom Judi, but it was just weird calling her 'Mrs. Lyons'. "So she won't be here 'til later, in like, an hour."

So, not wanting to sit around waiting for Claire, the girls put their bathing suits on, and hopped in the Jacuzzi, sitting around and talking for the next half hour. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Kendra Block's anxious face peered in.

"Claire's here early," she said, sounding a bit worried.

Massie wondered what that was all about. "You can send her in,"

"Well, I think you should come see her,"

Massie huffed. What's the deal? Kendra slipped silently out of the barn. The girls pulled themselves out of hot tub, wrapped their monogrammed towels around their waists, and walked out to the house in their flipflops. And instantly, they saw Claire. So _this_ was why Kendra insisted they go see Claire. She was a mess, tears dripping down her cheeks, looking miserable.

Massie rushed to her side, the PC right behind her. _"Ehmagawd!"_ Kuh-laire, what happened??" Alicia and Massie said in unison, neither one bothering to call Apple-C.

Claire didn't even respond, she was sobbing so hard. The PC knew that this was a serious distress signal, Claire not being able to talk. So they took action. They ushered Claire to the barn, telling Judi and Kendra that they would handle it.

Claire collapsed on her usual sleeping bag as soon as they were inside, calming down to their soothing words. Finally, she was calm enough to talk, so she told them the story.

She had been at the movie theater with the fam, when she had spotted Cam a couple rows ahead.._With that airhead, Olivia._ And ah-bviously they were _together_ together, not just friends. 

His arm had been around her shoulder, and they were sooo snuggling. Even though he wasn't her property after two weeks ago, who rebounds that fast?

And she burst into tears all over again.

* * *

**Oh yes, and I forgot to tell you. I don't know exactly when in the school year Bratfest at Tiffany's was, but im saying that this is two weeks after that, and the guys still hate them, and the PC still hates the guys. There two weeks left until school ends. And Claire still has a special weak spot for Cam. How's she gonna take him and duh-livia?**


End file.
